


Obeying commands

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Mac convinced everyone is out to get him, Poison, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), jack feeling guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Mac after being captured becomes convinced that everyone is out to get him. Jack filled with guilt, plays along with the rouse to try and get him to calm down...The prompt was - Poisoning
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Obeying commands

“You’re all against…me. You hate me, I know you do…You’re going to kill me, you’re going to …hurt me.” Mac screamed his hands over his ears in the middle of the room.

By this point the kid’s roaring was attracting quite a crowd. Most of the hospital could probably hear him. The incoherent ranting coming out of Mac’s mouth was interspersed with groans and sobs. Dalton was grateful his friends were not here to this. It would break their hearts, only Matty stood in the corner watching.

“Woah kid, you know that’s not true. We’re your family, you know that. We all want you to be okay” Jack responded trying to move towards Mac

Mac fell to his knees. All he could hear was that voice in his head…It had all been true. They didn’t want him, he’d been right. His family…his phoenix family, they all hated him. None of the fun times, none of his life…none of the moments...he’d been so sure that they would care for him. But no, it had all been a trick and Mac had been stupid enough to believe it. He should have known….no one ever really wanted him, why would they?

“NO….no…you think I’m broken. I’m useless. I can’t do anything for you so now what am I to you?”

“You’re my friend…my brother. Mac, please try and hear me”

“No…no it’s all lies! I know it!”

“Mac hear me please. No one wants to hurt you…nobody. You matter to all us…to me especially.”

“I know I don’t. I heard you talking about me; about how damaged I was, how I wasn’t of any of use to anyone. How you didn’t know what you going to do with me… You’ll just dispose of me like garabage, throw me away and find….a replacement. Someone better…someone who you think isn’t broken….”

“What kid? Where are you getting this from?”

“When…when you tried to rescue me, the first time. You…you changed your mind when you saw what had been done to me…you thought it was a waste of time…”

“Mac, kid. The first time? When I broke down that door and found you in that hole, that was the first and only rescue.”

“No…no…no”

“Lord has been filling your head with bullshit. Look I know it’s hard…they’ve pumped your head full of..”

“He saved my life…he didn’t leave me behind. Lord rescued me, you didn’t.”

At this point Dalton took charge and decided to change tactics. He felt sick doing it, but short of physically restraining Mac or pumping him full of yet more drugs, he was running out of ideas. He went on his knees next to Mac who was determinedly keeping his eyes shut. He took hold of Mac’s skinny frail arms and yanked his hands away from his ears.

“Mac…look at me. Look at me right now. Angus MacGyver look me right in the eye when I’m speaking to you.”

Something about Jack’s sharp tone, the fact that it was so unlike Jack made Mac’s eyes snap open. Dalton wanted to weep when he saw how frightened Mac was, those blue eyes were petrified. It was as though he wasn’t really seeing him, he was just obeying commands (ironically of course Jack was counting on that aspect to make Mac listen).

“You’re right MacGyver, someone is out to get you. No listen to me, wait until I’ve finished speaking. But I’m going to keep you safe. I’m going to keep you safe from all enemies, from everyone. You understand?”

Mac started to shiver, Jack could feel him shaking under his grip.

“Repeat after me…Jack Dalton is going to protect me from all enemies. Say it MacGyver”

“Jack…Jack Dalton is going to protect me from all enemies…Jack Dalton is going to protect from all enemies…Jack Dalton…”

“Good. Keep saying that to yourself.”

“Jack Dalton is going to protect me from all enemies. Jack Dalton is going to protect me from all enemies…”

At this point Jack let go of one Mac’s arms and snapped his finger at one of the nurses gesturing to the pile of blankets that were on Mac’s bed. The nurse just about got herself together enough to put one into Jack’s hand. He wrapped it around Mac and then put his arm around him. Slowly they started to walk, out of the room and then down the corridor. Matty made sure no staff interfered. She couldn’t see Dalton’s game plan, but she trusted him enough to keep Mac safe or at least safe enough so he wouldn’t hurt himself or others. They walked through more corridors and to the entrance to the hospital.

Mac stared at the floor through this entire period scratching at his hands and arms. He repeated the mantra Jack had told him too. He was obeying a command, an instruction and that was fine. Jack Dalton was not his enemy, he would protect him from enemies. That was not what Lord had told him, but Jack had behaved like Lord. He’d told MacGyver to do something, the tone of his voice reminded him what would happen if he didn’t obey. So therefore, Dalton had to be working with Lord. It was fine, it made sense. The fact that Dalton was supposed to be the enemy, Lord had told him, had screamed it at him, made his mind hurt, his stomach hurt. But Dalton had commanded him just like Lord did so therefore it had to make sense.

If he didn’t obey commands, then he got hurt, then people got hurt. So, he had to obey commands even if they didn’t tally. Mac ignored the pain in his feet, Lord had taken a knife to his feet. The soles of both his feet even with bandages were raw, he could see that blood was starting to seep through on his right. Jack hadn’t spotted this, Mac did not say anything, because then he was not obeying commands and things would get worse. So Mac moved forward with Dalton guiding him, they moved passed the ambulances and normal cars. Finally, they stopped at Jack’s GTO. This was the only time Dalton let go of MacGyver then he pushed him into the passenger seat. Jack swiftly got into the driver’s seat and drove them away.

“Are you taking me away from the people who want to hurt me?” Mac asked quietly

“That’s right MacGyver. We’re going to leave that hospital away from the people who want to hurt you. We’re going to where I’m staying. No one lives there but me so no one will want to hurt. No one comes there that I don’t allow so no one will want to hurt you.”

Mac nodded furiously. This made sense in his broken head, one specific space that he would be allowed to occupy where he could be watched and told what to do. That was familiar to him. Away from his fake family, from the family who were really monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> In this one I was more thinking about Mac's mind being poisoned rather than his actual body, but let me know what you think!


End file.
